Samael
Samael is an Archangel created by Death instead of God. Samael was the Fifth Archangel to be introduced and Sixth to actually be known about in the Supernatural series: Metatron was heard about before Samael Samael was the first Angel to confirm that there were exactly seven Archangels and that the last and youngest Archangel was called Raziel. His true vessel is Adam Milligan. Biography Personality & traits Samael doesn't seem to have a respect for human life or the human soul which Death finds disrespectful and seems to enjoy causing pain to humans whenever he can, he reveals that if a Human goes to Hell (with or without his intervention) then they truly must deserve to go there no matter how kind or cruel they had been in life, he cares very little for the consequences of his action because in his mind he see the Earth and its inhabitants are toys that can easily be repaired if broken. However Samael is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since Samael grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good, but also independent, stubborn, and smart. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the Winchesters discovering who he really is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective Angel as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over to a nonchalant son who barely cares for his family any more. Samael is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Michael about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner. Physical Appearance Samael has dark brown hair and green eyes, he is tall and thin of body that disguises his overwhelming power as a child of God and Death, he often wears clothes with a relative jacket although he has been seen without one. Samael has a pale tan. Powers & Abilities As an archangel, Samael is one of the most powerful beings to exist, the only beings said to be more powerful than him are God and Death, as well as his older brother Michael, though he was completely unafraid when facing the latter, implying he could hold his own against his older brother, and he is even stronger than Lucifer. He is the only angel who doesn't need permission from the vessel to take over, so he can take over the Winchesters with ease. Samael retrieved Adam Milligan's body from The Cage, but left his soul, so he would have a perfect vessel which allows him to use his powers to trheir full capabilities. Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Samael is unimaginably powerful. As only Death and God as well as Michael can defeat him, Samael has incalcuble power and is capable of beating Lucifer in a fight. It can be assumed he can even slay ancient pagan deities with ease. Samael is almost as powerful as Michael, being only barely weaker. He killed a demon just by glaring at it. He created an alternate Universe, by himself with little effort, and had Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester live in it for 12 years. He can also create Grim Reapers, who are as strong as the Seraphim angel class, and he is also the direct commander of Barachiel, who is extremely powerful herself. *'Control of Death'- Samael having been created by Death, has complete control over death, reapers, and resurrections. He can ressurect angels, reapers, demons, as well as pretty much every creature. He also is the owner of the Word of Death which is capable of killing everything including God himself. He can kill everything with a touch except for archangels, God, and Death. *'Immortality' - Samael has an indefinitely long lifespan. Time does not degrade his form, like with all celestial beings. He's unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. On one occasion, Cas clearly says about killing Samael, "It's impossible, and damning", and later calls the task "suicidal". However, an Archangel blade can kill him, as can God or Death. Although, it is later revealed that Samael is (presumably) the only Archangel that can escape Limbo (the Angelic afterlife, empty void) or get people out of it, meaning that even if he is killed he may one day return. *'Reality Warping'- He taught Lucifer how to use this who in turn taught Gabriel. *'Holy White Light'- He is capable of destroying the whole state of Louisiana, and possibly even larger areas, with this ability. *'Possession' - Samael requires a vessel to act on Earth,but he doesn't need permission. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain and Abel. Adam Milligan is his true vessel. *'Immortality' - Samaelhas an indefinitely long lifespan. His vessel doesn't weaken or age over time. He is not affected by diseases or toxins and he does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain his vessel. *'Invunerability' - Samael is next to indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. Only God, Death, and an archangel blade are capable of killing Samael. *'Regeneration' - If in anyway his vessel becomes damaged, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his whole vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. *Apporting - Samael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers. *'Superhuman Strength' - Being the second oldest and second most powerful archangel, the physical strength that Samael endows his vessel with is astronomically incalculable. He can overpower and kill anything from top-level demons to any lesser angels, pagan god deities, monsters, ghosts, and humans. His immense strength is only rivaled by Michael and Lucifer's. He creates fear, even in his fellow archangels, such as Uriel and Raziel. *'Superhuman Stamina' - As an archangel, Samael stamina is incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive, or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *'Weather Manipulation' - Samael control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. When he revealed himself to the Winchesters, the wind he caused knocked over a large tree. *'Advanced Chronokinesis' - Samael has complete control over time. He sends Sam and Dean from the past to the present with ease. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Samael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly, he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived. He can rip a demon apart with this ability and also a seraphim. *'Advanced Healing '- Samael can easily heal others of any injury, wounds and diseases. *'Mental Manipulation '- Samael can erase, restore, alter, and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *'Sedation'- Just like an average angel, Samael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. *'Teleportation' - Samael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. He is able to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. He can also teleport into and out of Purgatory. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Samael can generate and manipulate fire. He can burn angels and demons vessels, killing the angel/demon, with thin ability witha touch. *'Thermokinesis'- He made a steel cage frozen to trap rthe vampire within. *'Cosmic Knowledge '- Samael has a tremendous knowledge of the universe. His knowledge exceeds even that of Lucifer's. *'Precognition'- Samael can see into the future, but not the full picture. *'Supernatural Perception'- Samaelcan sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. *'Terrakinesis'-Samael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. *'Holy Smiting Vessel- '''Since Samael's body was created by God and Death , it is highly angelic and deadly, so if a demon or impure creature even touches his skin, it will be smited almost immediately. *'Leviathan Goo- Since Archangels are immune to Leviathan goo, Samael decided to inject himself with it and eventually his vessel began to naturally produce it. He can turn it into a weapon and even make it solid and he often uses it in the shape of a spear to kill his opponents. *'Vessel Creation-' Samael can create the perfect vessel for himself but he doesn't need to because he can get a vessel without permission. Weaknesses Samael can only be killed by an Archangel Blade or Death's Scythe. Gallery 004.jpg|Samael in public. Trivia *'''Samael is often feared enough to be mistaken as the Devil, while that title goes to Lucifer, Samael is described as notorious and does nothing to dissuade humanity from evil. *When introduced throughout the entire series, Samael has proven to be manipulative and cunning, giving no choice in who helps him. *'Samael' is often known as the accuser, seducer and destroyer. *Other Angels claim that Samael is often given the grim and destructive duties by God, duties so dirty that another Angel or Archangel would have to cut off their hands, after doing the deeds. Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Reapers Category:Males